godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
MosuGoji
The MosuGoji (モスゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1964 Godzilla films, Mothra vs. Godzilla and Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. Name In Mothra vs. Godzilla, the MosuGoji's name comes from another 's name, Mothra (モスラ , Mosura), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, the SanDaikaijuGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically san daikaiju (三大怪獣 ), meaning three giant monsters, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail Widely regarded as one of the best Godzilla suits of all time, the MosuGoji is as different from the KingGoji as the KingGoji was from its two predecessors, ShodaiGoji and GyakushuGoji. The body of the MosuGoji suit was sleek and bell-shaped with a pronounced breast bone and knees. The hands featured slender, sharp and menacing claws with the fingers held apart. The were nearly identical to those of the KingGoji suit. The facial features were defined, with pronounced brows and really menacing eyes. In Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, the MosuGoji suit was given different facial features. Movable eyes were inserted, the upper lip and teeth were reduced and the tongue elongated, going past the lower row of teeth. This suit is also called the SanDaikaijuGoji (三大怪獣ゴジ ). Gallery Production ''Mothra vs. Godzilla The Birth of MosuGoji.jpg Mister MosuGoji.jpg Haruo_Nakajima_during_break_Mothra_vs._Godzilla.jpg|The MosuGoji suit with Haruo Nakajima Godzilla-tea.jpg Godzilla 1964.jpg Godzilla -MosuGoji- Passes Out.jpg Godzilla 1964 (2).jpg G04-05.gif 968134-godzilla 1964.jpg Mothra vs. Godzilla promotional art with Larvae and MosuGoji.jpg MosuGoji 0.jpg Godzilla_Against_Mothra_1964.jpg MVG - Godzilla.jpg MVG - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg MVG - Godzilla Front View.jpg MVG - Godzilla Uses Radioactive Heat Ray On Mothra's Egg.jpg MVG - Godzilla Uses Radioactive Heat Ray On Transmission Tower.jpg Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster MosuGoji 2.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 7.jpg 6AD59B4B14.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla Being Viewed By A Crowd.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla Emerges.jpg Screenshots Mothra vs. Godzilla Godzilla -MosuGoji- rises from the ground.jpg 64Godzilla2.jpg Godzilla Atomic Breath.gif 1964godzilla2.jpg MosuGoji vs. Pogodas.jpg mosugoji.jpg Godzilla -MosuGoji- and Mothra -ShodaiMosuImago- Fight.jpg Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_-_Godzilla_and_Rodan.jpg PDVD 008.JPG B9ycq.gif PDVD 014.JPG Post-Production 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef01053594354b970c.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef0105358cf2cb970b-800wi.jpg UtRerGDAVqqz4jixLAEUIICqo1 400.jpg So much stuff.jpg|The upper body of the MosuGoji showcased along side the of upper bodies of the ShodaiRado and ShodaiBara as well as the head of the ShodaiGoji Merchandise Covers G004.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Mothra vs. Godzilla G005.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1964.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1964 mothgodzi_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) TOY-TOK-1758_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) xplusgodzilla6403.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2013) XplusFigureUSGGHid.jpg|A figure of SanDaikaijuGoji by X-Plus S.H. monsterarts godzilla 1964.jpg|S.H. Monsterarts MosuGoji Trivia *MosuGoji was the first Godzilla suit to be used in more than one movie. *The suit was also used by Eiji Tsubuyaya and Tsuburaya Productions to create the monsters Gomess, from Ultra Q, and Jirass, from Ultraman, but Jirass had DaisensoGoji's head and MosuGoji's body because the head of MosuGoji was already used for Gomess. *The MosuGoji was remade as a Godzilla fan made a costume out of the same fragments that Toho used to make their Godzilla suits, giving it a striking resemblance to the original costume. To make an exact replica, the creator had to use several images of the monster. *Mosugojira was the name of an insect monster from Mirrorman. Poll Do you like the MosuGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits